Just a Dose of Sugar, and that Sugar is You
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: This is what would happen if the eccentric, bubbly brunette learned about her 'dear' being sick. Lesson: never overreact, so that you will not be the center of attention by the head prefect. OOC? It depends upon you.


Hello there, readers! I'm so very happy that there are some people who are considerate enough to read, review, fave, and follow my stories. I always love to change my genres from deep dramas to light comedies, so that you, readers, do not have any inconvenience to read my stories. I noticed that there are some who loved pure romance, some loved light comedy, some loved drama, et cetera, whatever. And that's why I always shift my genres. Now, you know.

I dedicate this fanfic to those who dedicated their precious time to read, review, follow, and faved my stories. Specially to puripri, who reviewed 'Break-up, Kiss, Then Make-up,' and MidoriKiwi, who reviewed 'To Serenade a Herbivore.' I love you guys :)

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is and still owned by Ms. Akira Amano. The idea and the plot is from the author's creative (but not so much) imagination.

* * *

Just a Dose of Sugar, and that Sugar is You

* * *

What a great day is today?! The sun is shining brightly, perfect for everyone to do their daily chores. A perfect day to take a picnic to the park or an outing to the beach.

The heat of the sun is not too hot and not too cold for everyone to stay in their houses and suffer themselves to boring indoors.

The sky is clear and the sun is, well, shining brightly. Again, how many times do I have to say that the sun is shining brightly?!

Add the cute, fluffy cotton-soft clouds to make everything picture perfect.

Big and small trees are swaying with the gentle breeze of the morning air. Sunflowers are facing to where the sun is, greeting the new day ahead. The petals of cherry blossoms are swirling together with the colorful wings of the butterflies in the gust of wind.

Rows of clothesline could be seen in every house of Namimori. The nice weather today is a great opportunity of every busy mothers taking care of their laundry. For every day like this, each house shows the eagerness of the occupants of it. Mothers could be seen tending the clothes, shopping, or cooking for their family. Fathers could be seen mostly out of their houses to work and to earn money for their daily expenses. And every son and daughter could be seen inside the school, diligently doing their schoolwork and learning expertly from their teachers, who also learns everything from experiences and observations done. That's what every diligent student would do.

And by diligent student, who would forget about the bubbly, happy-go-lucky brunette of Midori Junior High? She is the top student  
of their school. She is also one of the candidates for the students with high honors. She is one of the recipients of the scholarship program their school represents.

She might be called the 'airhead' and 'stupid woman' by the Storm Guardian of Vongola, or Gokudera Hayato, but she is rather serious when it comes to her studies.

She is also one of Vongola Decimo's friends, one of the closest females he knew. She is also known for her infectious smile, in which  
anyone could be mesmerized by her charms, without noticing the flaws she sometimes made.

It is not just that 'anyone.' That 'anyone' who fell for her is her is her dear lover, her ultimate opposite, the demon chief prefect of Namimori Senior High, Hibari Kyoya.

Currently, she is sitting in her classroom, her thoughts on somewhere else.

"Is there something you want to share in this class, Miura-san?" The teacher says.

Her thoughts are snapped suddenly when she hears that. She turns to face her teacher while apologizing embarrassingly.

"No, sir. Haru's sorry she made you worried."

"What?"

"Haru's says 'Haru's sorry for - ' Hahi! I - I mean I'm sorry for not paying any attention to your class. I promise I'll not do that again."

Remembering about the teacher's criticisms about her speaking in third person, she corrected herself immediately.

"Miura-san, I told you to refrain from speaking in third person. Next time I will hear that, then detention it is for you, young lady."

"Sorry, sir."

Haru sighs as she hears some snickers of her classmates for her 'unrightfully behavior.' But really, who are they to judge her like that?

Putting the thoughts aside, she turns her attention big-time towards the teacher who is currently them the basics of language.

* * *

So, what is she worrying about? It could not be her studies or her scholarship, since she received high scores from her teachers. It  
could not be the house she left earlier, for her mother told her that she could take care of their household while she is away. And most of all, it could not be her 'future husband,' or Sawada Tsunayoshi himself, for she was already rejected, and she have gotten over him.

No, that could never be the cause of her being worried. The cause of her fuss is about the raven-head skylark of Nami Senior High.

And why - or what, rather, could be the involvement of him in this case?

* * *

Yesterday, she went in Nami-chuu's Discipline Committee Office to see her 'dear Kyo-kun.' But he was not there. She went next to his favorite resting place, the rooftop. Sadly, he was not there, too.

That's strange. Hibari's always there after beating up random people who disturbs the peace of Namimori.

_Maybe he's not yet finished? Oh, well. I'll just leave this lunch I made for him in his office._ She thought while walking towards the DC Office.

She left the lunchbox on his table, together with a note saying that she will come back later, beside the school documents in need of his signature.

A little later, the after class, Haru came inside the DC Office, to be greeted with a cold air and a dead silence.

"Hahi! Where is he? He didn't even open his lunch yet."

Now that's very odd. Usually, he's always there when she comes this specific time of the day. He could be signing the documents, or taking his daily nap on the couch near the window.

A random prefect with an Elvis hairstyle and a red armband went to Haru.

"Oh, Haru-san. Looking for Kyo-san?"

"Kusakabe-kun? Oh, it's you! Yes, Haru has been looking for him since this morning. Could you tell Haru where he is? He hasn't eaten anything yet. Haru's worried."

Kyo-san is really lucky to have her around. Kusakabe thought.

"Well, about that..." Kusakabe said while scratching his head. "Kyo-san's in the hospital - "

"You mean Namimori Hospital?"

"Yes, that one. He was admitted there since eight-thirty - wait!"

Haru dashed her way towards Namimori Hospital. Tears were threatening to fall from her brown eyes.

_Please... be safe, Kyo-kun..._

_But what if he was attacked by some random stranger... or worse... a mafia!_

_Oh, no! Please Kyo-kun! Don't die!_

Because of her unbelievably athletic skills, she came to the hospital for 2 minutes. But, that's not the time for any victory speeches yet. She is looking the patient with jet black hair and blue-gray eyes.

She went towards the reception desk, and a receptionist nurse came to her.

"Do you have a patient here with a name of Hibari Kyoya? He's a little bit taller than me, a male, wearing a Namimori Senior High uniform?" She asked panicky.

"The one with an armband of Discipline Committee?"

She nodded.

"He's in the room 404, fourth floor, two doors after the elevator, then three doors to the left. He's there."

After she wrote the information in the registration form, she said her "Thank you," then ran towards Hibari's room.

On her way, she bumped someone who just came out from 404. Haru saw him before she accidentally bumped him. She bowed her head, saying her apologies, then she asked him.

"Is the patient inside critical? Does he have any cuts, or wounds? Is he unconscious? Or else... Oh no!"

"Hey, Miss. Calm down..." The doctor said, patting her shoulders. "He's alright and well."

_And a very terrifying boy._ He thought.

Yes, he is terrifying, indeed. He was almost 'bitten to death' for not noticing the brooding skylark. Hopefully, his savior, the one with the retro hairstyle, was there to calm the chief prefect down. If not, he will be added to the number of patients in the hospital. He'll gonna need a cast, then.

When Haru calmed down, the doctor continued. "You do have a very active imagination. Unlike what you told me, he's not that critical. He was admitted with high fever and colds. So, you have nothing to worry about, okay?"

Her eyes widen in shock and embarrassment, then she beamed after.

"Thank you, doctor!"

The doctor ruffled her hair then walked somewhere else.

"You're welcome."

Haru knocked twice, then opened the door when no one responded. She saw Hibari lying on the bed, sleeping with Hibird perching on his head.

Hibird chirped her name twice when it saw her.

"Haru! Haru!"

"Shh... Kyoya is sleeping. Haru must not disturb him." She said while  
putting her finger towards her mouth, signaling the bird to stop chirping.

Poor Haru, still thinking that he's asleep. _If only you knew.  
_  
He's been awake since the doctor left the room. He overheard her noisy, ridiculous assumptions of being assaulted and admitted into the hospital.

Critical? Cuts and wounds? You're kidding, right?

They're probably bitten to death for ambushing him before they could make any effortless attacks. Those herbivores are weaklings!

He still found her amusing, though. So he pretended to be asleep, even when she was seated across his right side.

Haru grabbed his hand to guide to touch her face. Though she found it hot to touch, being the stubborn person, she still did it. She leaned her head on his palm while closing her eyes. She had been like that for almost a minute.

Anyone who would see this will say "Awww..." like there is a cute puppy in need of a shelter. This is once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity to  
see a romantic scene like this. If not for the fact that the sleeping boy is the demon head of all delinquents of Namimori Senior High.

Because. This. Is. Romantic.

However, the romantic scene was changed into a comical one, when an amused chuckle was heard.

She suddenly opened her eyes and put his hand down when she saw the skylark, wide awake and looking at her. There is somewhat a glint on his eye. He looked angry, irritated, and... amused?

Her face blushed several shades of red, realizing the fact that Hibari is a light sleeper.

_He was probably pretending to be asleep. And oh... He overhead Haru!_

He was finding his lover more amusing by the minute. Maybe he should play along? He would pretend that he was really, really sick, that even a playful slap by her would hurt him in an 'agonizing pain.'

_What a great idea, indeed!  
_  
"Kyoya..." She said, "... Haru hates you!" She lightly smacked his arm.

_Well, here it goes.  
_  
Hibari 'overactingly' faked his 'hurt' he received from Haru's smack. His left hand reached his right arm, the one that slapped, then crouched in a fetal-like position. Then he released his staged 'agonizing' scream.

"OUCH! IT HURTS! OH, MY - AH!"

Haru suddenly leapt through Hibari's bed to touch his right arm and caress it like it was an injured bird.

"Kyo-kun! Haru's sorry, Haru's sorry, Haru's very sorry. Haru never meant to hurt you! Haru's very so - "

A chuckle escaped his lips.

Haru looked at the amuses Hibari, then frowned.

"You knew Haru doesn't like jokes, right? Kyo-kun!" Her eyes were welling with tears.

He knew her better. When she said something with her face like that, it means that she truly meant it.

"I'm sorry Haru. I truly am. Come here."

He raised his arms to reach Haru. Haru drew closer. But Hibari had enough of that. He pulled her, making her face land flat on his  
muscled, cloth-covered chest.

He stroked her head like a wounded animal. Well, he loved animals, and she looked like one.

"But really, Haru. You should know me better. I do not die like that."

"Haru knows..."

"Sorry."

Then he kissed her forehead.

But, he knew he was sick, so he wiped her forehead with an alcohol-soaked cotton. Where did he get it, anyway?

"Kyo-kun," She pouted. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I don't want you to be sick. I don't want to transfer my illness to you."

She smiled at him. With the best fake smile she used when she told Tsuna that she was alright when he rejected her.

But, Hibari noticed the hurt there.

Haru sat up from his embrace. She rummaged through her things to find that undisturbed lunch she brought to him earlier.

"Well, because Kyo-kun is sick... he should eat to make him stronger. Right, Kyo-kun?"

_Oh, no._

Seconds later, Haru brought a piece of food near his mouth.

"Open your mouth, Kyo-kun." She asked sweetly.

"You are showing public display of affection, Miura Haru."

"Oh, well what about what you did earlier? Does it count as P-D-A?" She countered in a mocking tone.

_I just broke my own rule. Miura Haru, perhaps I should bite you to death?_ He thought.

He rolled his eyes, then opened his mouth to receive the food. She giggled towards his funny reaction. He is so not him.

_Haru wishes he would be like this forever._ She thought.

* * *

Back to the present day, a cheerful, half-worried Miura Haru went to Namimori Senior High. She opened the door towards the DC Office, only to find it empty, once again.

"Not again..." She turned around miserably, when she noticed a large piece of pink cartolina hanging from the door.

Well, that is odd. The color does not suit the gloomy aura of the office.

Being the curious girl, she opened it, and was shocked to find Hibari's handwriting.

Obviously, it is a note that is addressed to her. It goes like this:

* * *

If you found this dreadful-colored cartolina hanging from this door, and you were mesmerized and curious to look what is inside of this, then you are the one who owe me a favor since yesterday.

If not, leave this in instant. Herbivore, prepare to be bitten to death. I could remember exactly how I put this note, and I know who  
read this when I saw whose herbivore misplaced some of my things here. I WILL BITE YOU TO DEATH.

For that person yesterday (you know who you are), if you are looking for me, I am at the place you usually teach children every Saturday. Bring me a cup of coffee if you go here.

- Hibari Kyoya, Disciplinary Committee Head

P. S.: I am still unwell, so any unnecessary actions from you will make you prepare to be bitten to death.

* * *

Haru bit her lip to stifle her giggles.

_He's there, huh. Haru thinks she should visit him. Haru's sure he loves children, and she knows he is happy to take care of them. Alright, Haru will go visit them._

* * *

The children are playing happily and singing merrily, together with their teacher at Namimori Day Care. Some of the students outside the building are playing seesaws, some are sitting in the swings, some are happily making their own sandcastles, and some are sharing their own food with their own classmates. It is evident on their faces that they're indeed very happy and are excited to tell their parents of what happened to them the whole day.

The funny thing is that the teacher guiding those little angels is the Demon Disciplinary Head. It's like finding an ugly duckling in a flock of beautiful swans. The rejected diamond. The unwanted weed. The clown. The 'it.' And the center of destruction of every apocalypse the people have been talking about.

But, why is he here? Good question.

Even if he's 'the gem' of his Discipline Committee, he is still a student. And part of every senior high to hold a community extension. And he is the unlucky one to be assigned to handle these despicable children, who only knew how to get on his nerves. The herbivore of the children!

"Waaah! I wanna go home!"

"Teacher! Teacher! He stole my food!"

"Wow, a cute bird! Can I touch it?!"

"Teacher I wanna go to poo-poo land."

If you are faced in this situation, you might think to yourself of what kind of demons possessed you when you accepted the assignment to you. Or worse, you could have released bombs or dynamites to those children.

But, you can't do that! Because they are so cute you want to just stare at their innocence.

And you probably would be bombarded with a series of hardcore questions coming from the killing machines known as parents.

You're dead.

However, Hibari Kyoya likes being with cute children. He can't stand their angelic faces with pure innocence about the real world. The same things he found in animals.

But, don't get him wrong. He's not the pedophile who came from the depths of hell to make your life miserable. He would bite to death anyone who talks like that.

Besides, he already has someone in mind in the form of cheerful brunette wearing Midori Junior High uniform.

So, if you found him saying cheeky expressions, you probably thought he was possessed by some negative energies. But that's not it. He's just himself, saying answers from the students' antics:

"No, don't do that. Think of your kaa-chan. What would happen if she found out you were not here? She will not be happy to you. Don't cry, please."

"Come here... Probably he's hungry. Don't worry, I have food here. Do you want to have some?"

"Oh, yes you can. Pet him, like this... That's it... He's cute, isn't he?"

"Yes, poo-poo land! Come here, come here!"

If someone sees this, he would be the center of laughingstock. So what? He would bite them to death, anyway.

* * *

Haru came to the day care and she found the children formed in a semi-circle, with Hibari in front, holding a young boy with black hair. It seems Hibari was telling a story. And the story is, undoubtedly, about animals.

"Yes, the turtle and the rabbit were having a contest. Then - ah... say good afternoon to teacher Haru."

The children who were diligently listening to him ran towards Haru. Haru then accepted their hugs while clutching the plastic cup with hot coffee.

Hibari then walked towards Haru, taking the hot coffee out from her grasp. He took a quick affectionate peck to her cheek. One student who saw that asked them.

"Are you a couple?"

Haru blushed, Hibari responded. "Yes, we are."

"Aww... Teacher, Teacher... could you tell us your story, instead?"

"Hmm... yes."

Haru smacked Hibari's shoulder. "Kyo-kun, stop that."

The children squealed, but they groaned when he said this: "After I finished the story of the turtle and the rabbit, okay?"

So, the students formed a semi-circle, with Hibari and Haru in front, telling the story. However, the story is not finished, for the parents of the children came to pick up their sons and daughters.

And oh, the parents paled with the same shocked expression when they saw Hibari with the children. The parents then hurriedly, dragging their children to avoid crowding, then got out of the building as fast as they can.

"Poor children..." Haru says.

"Those herbivores... I will bite them to death." Hibari says.

Feeling the dark aura surrounding him, she beamed at him.

"But hey, thank you for doing this."

His anger suddenly vanished. He looked at the girl. He smirked oddly when she said this:

"You sure do love children, huh. Haru wonders what made you like this?"

Hibari snaked his hand around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"I don't know... Maybe I'm just practicing to be a father? What do you think, dear?"

Haru blushes. She looked at him. "Hahi - What?"

"I said..." He cupped her face. "I want to havd a child with you."

She hyperventilated. "Hahi! Hahi! Hahi! HAHI! T - t - this is a - a - a public place! Hahi!"

He whispered through her ear. "Oh, well what about what you did in the hospital yesterday? Does it count as P-D-A?"

Her blush darkened, feeling the words she said yesterday betraying her.

"Your coffee is bitter, by the way."

"Oh! T - t - the sugar i - i - is here." She said while getting out of his grip. But his strong hold kept her closer.

"No, Haru. I already drank it. And you are best source of my blood sugar."

As he slowly lean his head to kiss her, a sudden appearance of the galloping blonde abruptly stopped them.

"Oh, Kyoya! I know I could find you here! I have some - uh-oh. I think I should go now. See you tomorrow!"

Getting angrier by the second, Hibari loosened his hold on Haru, drawing out his tonfas. "Bucking herbivore... for destroying my  
moment... I will bite you to death."

_Haru is so thankful that Dino came by to make Hibari's day miserable._

Unfortunately, the poor Bucking Horse has to run for his life now. And, as he is running, he realizes one thing: _Life ends at 20_.


End file.
